Gordon
CGI=250px |-|Blitzstern=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|RWS=250px Gordon, die große Lokomotive *'Nummer': 4 *'Baureihe': GNR A0 Pacific, Neubau in eine GNR A1 Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Bauer': Doncaster Works, Neubau bei Crewe Works *'Baujahr': 1922, Neubau 1939 *'Achsfolge': 4-6-2 *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 100 mph / 160 kmh *'Sodor erreicht': 1923 Gordon ist eine große blaue Schnellzug-Schlepptenderlok. Er ist der verbleibende Bruder von dem Fliegenden Schotten und der Cousin von Mallard, Green Arrow, Spencer, Ryan und The Flying Thistle. Für den großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb wurde er stromlinienförmig gebaut und nannte sich Blitzstern. Biografie in The Railway Series Gordon wurde 1922 bei Doncaster gebaut. Er war ein experimenteller Prototyp für Sir Nigel Gresleys A1 Pacific-Design für die Great Northern Railway. Unvermeidlich gab es Fehler, die Korrektur benötigten; Also blieb Gordon in der Werkstatt und wurde weder in den Verkehr eingebunden noch bekam er eine GNR-Nummer. Er blieb experimentell, bis alle Mängel behoben wurde und die erste Welle der Pacifics 1922/23 erschien. 1923 wurde Gordon dort nicht länger benötig und wurde mit Ersatzkessel und Feuerbüchse an die NWR verkauft. In Gordons frühen Jahren auf der Eisenbahn schaute er meistens auf kleinere Lokomotivem wie Edward und Thomas herab. Im wurde aber bald klar, dass er manchmal Hilfe von Edward benötigen könnte, als er mit seinen Güterwagen auf einem Berg steckenblieb. Er brauchte auch die Hilfe von Edward und Henry, als sein Sicherheitsventil bei Henrys Tunnel platzte. Gordon fand Thomas meistens extrem nervtötend, da dieser in ständig anpfiff, also zahlte er es ihm heim: Er fuhr mit dem Schnellzug los, ohne Thomas abkuppeln zu lassen. Thomas rangierte normalerweise seine Waggons, aber als Thomas seine eigene Nebenstrecke bekam, mussten Gordon, Henry und James sich ihre Waggons selber zusamenstellen. Nachdem sie alle irgendwelche Unglücke hatten (Gordon musste den Schnellzug rückwärts ziehen), schlug Gordon vor, zu streiken, bis eine andere Lokomotive rangieren sollte. Edward war die einzige freie Lokomotive, aber da er eine Schlepptenderlok war und Gordon meinte, Schlepptenderloks würden nicht rangieren, diskriminierten sie Edward bis der dicke Kontrolleur sie im Depot ließ, bis sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatten. Nachdem Gordon, Henry und James einsahen, wie dumm sie gewesen waren, ließ der dicke Kontrolleur sie wieder raus und erzählte ihnen von einer neuen Rangierlokomotive namens Percy, der nun rangieren würde. Gordon wäre beinahe mit dem Neuankönnling kollidiert, als dieser einfach auf der Hauptstrecke stand. Nachdem Percy rückwärts beschleunigte und irgendwann auf eine Erdbank auffuhr, half Gordon ihm wieder raus. Gordon war immer noch arrogant und machte Henry für sein lautes Pfeifen. Jedoch schoss er sich damit ein Eigentor, als er später sein Ventil verklemmte und konstant pfeifend die Hauptstrecke entlang fuhr. Er hörte nicht auf zu pfeifen, bis das Ventil gelöst wurde. Gordon kümmert sich hauptsächlich um den Personenverkehr und zieht den Wild Nor' Wester, den Schnellzug der Nord-West-Eisenbahn, aber manchmal musste er auch Güterzüge ziehen, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefällt. Er ist dafür bekannt geworden, in Teiche zu rollen und auf Bergen stecken zu bleiben, weil er diese Aufgaben nicht mochte. 1939 wurde Gordon nach Crewe gebracht um neugebaut zu werden. Sein konjugiertes Ventilgetriebe, welches schon viele Schwirigkeiten bereitete, wurde durch ein von Sir Topham Hatt designtes Zwei-Zylinder-Fahrgestell ersetzt, er bekam einen glatteren Umlauf, Stanier-Untergestell, -Räder, -Zylinder, -quadratische Seitenfenster, rechteckige Puffer und einen Fowler-Tender. Durch diesen Umbau wurde Gordon zu einem Gresley/Stanier-Hybriden. Gordon wurde nach so manchen Abenteuern ziemlich berühmt: 1953 zog der den Royalzug der Queen Elizabeth II und 1956 fuhr er nach London, wo er von einer großen Menschenmenge empfangen wurde. Gordon gefiehl der Besuch letztendlich nicht, aber immerhin konnte er herausfinden, dass Londons großer Bahnhof St. Pancras war. 1957, als Diesel nach Sodor gebracht wurde, hatte dieser Ärger mit Güterwagen und brachte sie dazu, Gerüchte über Duck zu verbreiten und Gordon ein „gallopierendes Würstchen" zu nennen. Als verbaten Gordon, Henry und James Duck, ins Depot zu kommen. Es stllte sich jedoch heraus, dass Duck unschuldig war. 1965 beschwerte sich Gordon darüber, dass BoCo auf die Hauptstrecke geschickt wurde, da der Diesel sonst nur auf Edwards Nebenstrecke verkehrte. Er behauptet, dass der dicke Kontrolleur niemals zustimmen würde, dass Nebenstrecken vulgär seien. In dieser Nacht hielt Gordons Crew den grünen Hut eines Fahgastes für dei grüne Flagge des Schaffners und Gordon fuhr ab. Da Edward aber zuerst fahren sollte, wurde Gordon auf die Nebenstrecke geleitet während Edward auf die Hauptstrecke fuhr. 1967 fühlte sich Gordon fuchtbar, da seine Geschwister alle auf dem Festland verschrottet wurden, aber er war äußerst glücklich zu erfahren, dass Der fliegende Schotte noch stand und ihn besuchen würde. 1986 konnte Gordon Carlisle besuchen, als ein Diesel es nicht schaffte, eine Tour zu geben. 2011 wurde er aus dem Dienst des Schnellzuges nach Barrow entlassen, da Pip und Emma diesen Job nun übernahmen. Dies gefiehl Gordon, da er nun zwei Fahrten am Tag machen würde, und sich nicht so sehr beeilen müsse. Biografie in der TV-Serie Gordon ist bis heute die schnellste Lokomotive auf der Insel Sodor, aber er hat manchmal Unfälle, wenner versuch, anzugeben. In Staffel 5 funktionierten seine Bremsen nicht und er konnte nicht anhalten, woraufhin er durch den Bahnhofswand von Kirk Ronan krachte. In Staffel 6 ignorierte er Saltys Hinweis, vorsichtig mit den Güterwagen zu sein, also raste er eine heuprige alte Strecke entland, fiel die Büschung hinunter und landete auf einem Feld. Gordon bewies, dass er nicht zu groß für seine Räder war und nützlich sein konnte, wie als Spencer auf Sodor ankam, und Gordon ihm riet, vor Maron noch Wasser nachzutanken. Als Spencer dann auf Gordons Berg das Wasser ausging, schleppte ihn Gordon von da aus nach Maron. In Staffel 10 kritisierten er und Edward Rocky und bezeichneten ihn als „neumodischen Unfug". Wenig später krachte er in die Leitungen, die von Edwards Flachwagen rollten, woraufhin sie die Hilfe von Rocky brachten, der Gordon aufgleiste und die Leitungen wieder auf die Güterwagen hob. Gordon versuchte in Staffel 12 eine Abkürzung nach Great Waterton zu finden, um schneller als Stanley dort anzukommen, aber er verirrte sich um letztendlich Bens Holzstämme auf Stanley Strecke zu stoßen, aber glücklicherweise konnte er ihn schnell genug warnen. Als Gordon mit Ferdinand in Staffel 15 den Löwen von Sodor zum Sommerhaus vom Herzog und der Herzogin von Boxford bringen sollte, ignorierte er die Warnungen, vorsichtig über Fenland zu fahren, woraufhin die Statue in den Sumpf fiel. Nachdem sie geborgen und gesäubert wurde, ließ Gordon Ferdinand vorne fahren und sie brachten die Statue sicher zum Sommerhaus. Seitdem sind sie gute Freunde. In Staffel 16 sbrach sich Gordon aus Versehen seine Pufferbohle ab, als er einen Güterwagen in der Dieselwerkstatt rammte, und Den und Dart statteten Gordon mit einer Diesellok-Pufferbohle aus, aber Gordon weigerte sich, bis er feststellte, immernoch wirklich nützlich sein zu können, wie Thomas sagte. Als die Drehscheibe in Staffel 17 festfrohr, mussten Gordon und der Rest vom Dampf-Team andere Unterstände finden. Eine Bucht in Tidmouth war zugänglich, aber für Percy reserviert. Trotzdem stellte sich Gordon einfach in diese, aber am nächsten Morgen steckte er nun fest. In Staffel 19 wartete Gordon Kellsthorpe Road, während ein Maler die Telefonzelle neu lackierte. Aus Versehen stieß er jedoch seinen Farbeimer auf die Gleis und als Connor durch den Bahnhof raste, bespritzte er Gordon mit roter Farbe. ALs Henry den rotgepunkteten Gordon sah, ging er davon aus, er hätte Windpocken. Später, als er Wasser nachfüllte, sagte er Phillip, dass er seine Arbeit machen sollte und aus seinem Weg gehen soll. Er erklärte Phillip, dass er immer den schnellen Schnellzug zog. Als Gordon nach Knapford zurückkehrte, kam Phillip ihm entgegen und Gordon musste scharf bremsen, um einen Unfall zu verhindern. Als Gordon sich ausruhen wollte, forderte Phillip ihm zu seinem Rennen heraus und raste davon, aber Gordon wollte sich nur ausruhen. In dieser Nacht war Gordon nicht glückich, als Phillip allen erzählte, dass er Gordon in eine Rennen besiegt habe. In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz nannte Gordon Thomas eine dumme kleine Tenderlok, und als dieser sich rächen wollte, entgleiste er Gordons Schnellzugwaggons. Als Gordon später den Schnellzug zog, kollidierte er beinahe mit Thomas, der grade Seemann John und Skiff hinterher jagte. In Staffel 20 war er eines Morgens nicht bereit, loszufahren, da er seine Feuerbüchse säubern musste. Als Henry dann den Schnellzug übernahm, musste Gordon den Rest des Tages Güterzüge ziehen. Gordon kam mürrisch mit seiner ersten Lieferung im Hafen von Brendam an. Salty, Porter und Cranky begrüßten ihn. Gordon sollte als nächstes Kohleaggons transportieren. Als er zurück nach Knapford kam, bat er den dicken Kontrolleur, wieder den Schnellzug zu übernehmen, aber er wurde zum blauen Berg-Steinbruch geschickt. Im Steinbruch hatte Gordon dann genug und blieb in seinem Schuppen. An diesem Abend hielt ihm der dicke Kontrolleur eine Standpauke und befahl ihm, den fliegenden Bückling zu ziehen. Henry und Thomas wussten, wie sie Gordon dazu brachten, als tat er dies. Als er am nächsten Morgen zurückkahm, war der dicke Kontrolleur zufrieden und ließ ihn wider den Scchnellzug ziehen. In Das große Rennen stellte Gordon Thomas seinen Bruder, den fliegenden Schotten, in Vicarstown vor und zog Thomas später auf, da er zum großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb wollte, aber Gordons Meinung nach zu klein war. Gordon wurde für das große Rennen ausgewählt und unter dem Namen Blitzstern dafür stromlinienförmig gemacht. Gordon war aber zu ungeduldig, seinen SIcherheitscheck abzuwarten und sein Sicherheitsventil wurde nicht eingebaut. Thomas musste ihm später das Ventil bringen, aber er kam zu spät und das Rennen hatte schon begonnen. Gordon ignorierte die Warnungen von Thomas und dem fliegenden Schotten, und letztendlich explodierte sein Dampfkessel. Nach dem Wettbewerb kehrten alle Lokomotiven zurück nach Hause und Gordon traf sich nochmal mit seinem Bruder, der zugab, dass er sodrische Lokomotiven unterschätzt hatte. In Staffel 21 zog Gordon Phillip wegen seiner Nummer 68 auf, wurde aber später vor ihm gerrettet, als Schafe seine Strecke blockierten. Außerdem geriet er in einen Streit mit Spencer, wodurch sie letztendlich ihre Waggons und Fahrgäste vertauschten. Persönlichkeit Gordon ist die schnellste und stärkste Lokomotive auf Sodor. Er ist darauf sehr stolz und prahlt oft. Er ist gutherzig, immer bereit zu vergeben und nutzt seine überlegene Kraft, um kleineren Lokomotiven zu helfen. Gordon ist stolz darauf, meistens den Schnellzug zu ziehen, da er ja die schnellste Lok Sodors ist. Mit seinem Spruch „Schlepptenderlok rangieren nicht" meint er, dass er auf kleinere Lokomotiven und Rangierlokomotiven herabsieht, aber nachdem er mit Henry und James im Depot eingesperrt wurde, scheint er dies nicht mehr zu sagen. Wegen seines Ranges in der gesellschaftlichen Ordnung der Nord-West-Eisenbahn erwartet Gordon, die wichtigen Jobs zu bekommen und schmollt entweder, wenn nicht, oder er wird eifersüchtig auf diejenigen, die diese bekommen. Manchmal fungiert Gordon als Tyrann, besonders gegenüber Edward, aber nach Missgeschicken, wo Edward ihm helfen musste, musste Gordon anerkennen, dass Edward trotz des Alters immer noch ein wirklich nützliche Lokomotive ist. Doch manchmal hat Gordon immer noch Zweifel, ob Edward immer noch zuverlässig ist, wie die Zeit, in der er nicht glaubte, dass Edward ein Rennen gegen Spencer gewinnen könnte, weil er nur „eine Schiebelok" und „eine Verschwendung von Dampf" sei. Er lernte seine Lektion nach einer Lehre von Thomas und nannte Edward nie wieder unzuverlässig. Manchmal zeigt Gordon eine freundlichere Seite und gibt den jüngeren Lokomotiven Ratschläge, in der Regel, nachdem er ein paar Pannen infolge seiner tollkühnen Art gehabt hat. Jedoch sind nicht alle seine Ratschläge hilfreich, wie James und Sir Handel bereits lernen mussten. In Staffel 20 scheint Gordon eine Art entwickelt zu haben, seine Schuld anderen in die Schuhe zu schieben. So beschuldigte er Henry dafür, dass sie die Aufgaben des jeweils anderen übernahmen oder als das Dampf-Team wegen einer „Geisterlok" nicht in der Nacht arbeiten wollte, war es wieder Henrys Schuld, da er ja diese „Geisterlok" war. Basis Laut Sudrian „historian" Martin Clutterbuck ist Gordon ein experimentaler Prototyp für Sir Nigel Gresleys A1 Pacific Design für die Great Northern Railway - auch „A0". Gordon wurde bei den Doncaster Works in Yorkshire gebaut und 1923 gegen eine LNER Pacific getestet. Gordon hat als experimentale Lok keine Nummer und wurde später in Crewe als GNR A1 Pacific mit LMS Unterteilen und einem Sechs-Rad-Tender neu-gebaut. Gordon hat seitdem einen Umlauf und Laut Stanier Designs ist dieser von Sir Topham Hatt designed. Seine „Blitzstern-"Form basiert auf der stromlinienförmigen Pennsylvania Railroad K4 (Hanks Baureihe), um genau zu sein auf Nummer #3768. Datei:Gordon'sbasis.png Datei:FowlerTender.png|Fowler-Tender Datei:ShootingStarBasis.jpg|Blitzstern-Basis Bemalung Gordon ist in NWR-blau mit den NWR roten und gelben Streifen und die Nummer 4 ist auf seinem Tender in gelb. Bevor er nach Sodor kam, war er Doncaster-grün mit weißen und schwarzen Streifen. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Norbert Gescher (Deutschland; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Jürgen Holdorf (Deutschland; nur in den Hörspielen) * Tetje Mierendorf (Deutschland; ab Held der Schienen) * Neil Crone (Englisch; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Keith Wickham (England; ab Held der Schienen) * Kerry Shale (Amerika; ab Held der Schienen) * Kenji Utsumi (Japan; Staffel 1 - 8) * Kenta Miyake (Japan; ab Alle Loks im Einsatz!) * Thierry Kazazian (Frankreich und französiches Kanada; Staffel 8 - 15) * Bernard Demory (Frankreich und französiches Kanada; ab Staffel 15) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norwegen; ab Held der Schienen) * Salvador Nazar (Lateinamerika; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Jorge Roig (Lateinamerika; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive; TV Version) * Dafnis Fernández (Lateinamerika; ab Held der Schienen) * Leo Richardson (Die Niederlande) * Sławomir Pacek (Polen; ab Held der Schienen) * Miłogost Reczek (Polen; nur in Samson zu Ihren Diensten und Emily rettet die Welt) * Danny Segev (Israel; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Nir Ron (Israel) * João Carlos Guerra (Brasilien) * Salvador Serrano (Spanien) * Karacsonyi Zoltan (Ungarn) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finnland; nur Held der Schienen) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finnland; ab Staffel 13) * Vladimir Antonik (Russland; Staffel 13 - 16) * Denis Bespalyy (Russland; ab König der Schienen) * Um Sang-hyun (Südkorea) * Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) Trivia * Gordon wurde nach einem gemeinen Jungen aus Awdrys Nachbarschaft benannt. * Eines von Gordons Modellen war bei Nitrogen Studios ausgestellt, steht jetzt aber im japanischen Hara Model Railway Museum. * Die Halloween-Lokomotive aus Halloween, Staffel 8, wurde aus einem von Gordons Schrottmodellen gebastelt. * Eigentlich ist Gordon als Blitzstern zu hoch für das britische Lichtraumprofil. * Gordons enttäuschtes Gesicht wurde für den Felsen aus Rusty und der Felsblock verwendet. * In der griechischen Version der klassischen Reihe wurde Gordon „Johny" gennant, seit Staffel 13 aber „Gordon". * Laut Wilbert Awdry haben Gordons quadratische Puffer eine Geschichte: Nicht lange nach seinem Vorfall mit seinem Sicherheitsventil in Gordon in Not (Beziehungsweise The Three Railway Engines), achtete er nicht mehr so stark auf seine Umgebung. Also krachte er gegen das Ende vom großen Bahnhof von Tidmouth, beschädigte seine Puffer und musste ihn die Werkstatt, um sie zu ersetzen. Die einzigen verfügbaren Puffer waren lang gezogen und quadratisch. Gordon verabscheute sie zunächst, gewöhnte sich aber an sie und prahlte bald schon damit, die einzige Lokomotive mit quadratischen Puffern zu sein. Dann hatte Henry einen ähnlichen Vorfall und bekam selber quadratische Puffer (Das erklärt den Illustrationsfehler in „Thomas and the Guard"), und Gordon versuchte, dem Thema Puffer seittdem aus dem Weg zu gehen. * Gordon hat in der TV-Serie einige Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 4: *** Seine Bremsleitung zeigt nun nach unten. *** Er hat nahezu stets Ducks Pfeifenton. *** Die Augenbrauen seines ersten schockierten Gesichts sind dicker. ** Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive: *** Seine Bremsleitung zeigt wieder nach oben. *** Rote Linien auf der Seite des Tenders, die zum Führerhaus zeigt. *** Seine Hinterräder sind größer und dichter an den Antriebsrädern, mit denen sie sich nun das Fahrgestell teilen. *** Die ungraden Augenbrauen auf der zweiten schockierten Maske sind nun grade. ** Staffel 6: *** Die Linien auf seinen Kolben sind näher aneinander. ** Staffel 8: *** Seine Augenbrauen sind dünner und mehr gebogen. ** Staffel 10: *** Seine Zylinder scheinen nicht mehr kaputt. *** Die Nieten auf seiner Pufferbohle verschwinden. *** Komplett neue Augenbrauen. ** Staffel 12: *** Die Linien auf der Führerstandseite des Tenders verschwinden. ** Der Held der Schienen: *** Er verlor Gesichtsdetail, insbesondere Hautfalten. *** Er ist etwas größer. ** Staffel 13: *** Die Mitte seiner Antriebsräder ist schwarz. ** Staffel 17: *** Permanentes Kopflicht und Rückleuchte. *** Seine Räder sind wieder komplett blau. ** The Adventure Begins: *** Seine Kuppelstangen sind silber. Waren * ERTL (Normal und Gold Rail; beide werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Normal, sprechend und limitierte Edition Schöne Aussicht für Gordon, letzteres wird nicht mehr hergestellt, Batterie-betrieben) * Take Along (Normal, metallic und lights and sounds; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Interactive Learning Railway (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Limited Edition Collection * My First Thomas (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail (Normal, sprechend, wütend und Blitzstern; werden außerhalb Asiens nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Normal, sprechend, RC und greatest moments) * Hornby * Bachmann * Tomix Trains (Abgebrochen) * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Word nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Normal und mit Weihnachtsmütze; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Collection * Take-n-Play (Normal, sprechend, Rückziebar, verschneit und Blitzstern) * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Trading Cards * Tomica * Woody Capsule Series * Brio (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Wind-up (Normal, mehrere Gesichtsausdrücke und metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pez * Nakayoshi * Mega Bloks (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Diablock * Collectible Railway (Normal und Blitzstern) * Motorized Railway * Push Along (Groß und klein) * Boss (Mit grauem Schnellzugwaggon; wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Padlock and Key * Switch-On Keychains * Micro Rubber Engines * Pico Pico * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Metallic Minis ** Racers Minis ** Chillin' Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Azrael Batman and Darkseid) ** Graffiti Minis ** SpongeBob Schwammkopf Minis (Als Tadäus Tentakel) ** Tootsie Minis (Andes) ** Space Minis ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis (Als ein Putty Patroller) * Choro-Q * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Rail Rollers * Adventures * Waku Waku * Wood Galerie Datei:GordonGoesForeignRS1.png Datei:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration1.png Datei:GordonGoesForeign1.png Datei:Gordon side Production measurement reference.png|Gordons Seite Datei:Gordon'sPilotModel3.jpg|Gordons Führerstand Datei:Gordon'sPilotModel2.jpg|Gordons Pilot-Modell Datei:Gordon'sPilotModel.png|Gordon ohne Tender Datei:BachmannGordon.jpg|Bachmann Gordon Datei:GordonProvesHisPointRS6.png Datei:GordonProvesHisPointRS1.png Datei:GordonGoesForeignRS4.png Datei:GordonGoesForeignRS3.png Datei:GordonAwdryThomas.jpg|Gordon mit Awdry und Thomas Datei:GordonandtheGremlins29.png|Gordon in Staffel 5 Datei:GordonandtheEngineer35.png|Gordon in Staffel 11 Datei:HighSpeedGordonRS4.png|High Speed Gordon Datei:GordonGoesForeignRS8.png Datei:Gordon'sWhistleRS4.png|Gordons Whistle Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Edward, Gordon und Henry Japanisches Buch|link=Edward Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry(BuzzBook).png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry27.jpg|Gordon mit traurigen Gesicht Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry22.png GordonBehindTheScenes.png|Gordon Hinter den Kulissen en:Gordon es:Gordon he:גורדון hu:Gordon ja:ゴードン pl:Gabryś ru:Гордон zh:高登 Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:4-6-2 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Hauptstrecke